Figuring It Out
by strong man
Summary: Shnookums and Meat in love with other, but are trying to work on how to get it started, simple and casual


**_This is a first fanfic on the 90's show, Shnookums, and Meat_**

 ** _Description:_** I recently found this show by a UTuber named "TheMysteriousMrEnter" today so I'll look at the episodes tomorrow cause since this a rip-off of Ren & Stimpy, ideas may very like they're bisexual and live together. The same aspect did not change either that they both don't get along well. I don't know much about it though I'll have information as I watch all thirteen episodes, I will bet that it's one of those forgotten shows

 _ **Rated:**_ M

 _ **Date:**_ May 7

 _ **Pairing:**_ Shnookums/Meat **(Slash)**

Like any other night, Schnookums was sleeping peacefully in his own queen-sized bed that he had all to himself and he was having a sweet wet dream about Meat fucking him in the ass, he had to have a big dick due to his size or small, either way, he was still sexy to him. He mouthed the sexual faces he was predicting would happen if it had been a reality.

Meat was walking pass the room with a glass of water in one hand, looking tired and heading back to his room until he heard some moaning which was strange cause he and Schnookums were on only ones in the house unless. Despite the rivalry, they only have each other to look out for so he puffed out his chest, pretending to be a superhero and walked inside.

He tiptoed over after sitting down his milk as he watched as the covers moved around like crazy and as he drew closer, his body started to shiver "Nobody messes with my companion and gets away with it" He said before growling and tackled the spot the intruder was and pinned him down on the bed.

"I got you now," Meat said with power in his voice until he felt he noticed the outlines seem to resemble his buddy'"Meat, it's just me," The cat said, trying to reveal himself and when the ears were present, he instantly stopped. "Shnookums" Meat shockingly said "you're the intruder," He asked."What, what made you think of that? He asked in a confused voice. "I dunno, you could be wearing a costume" Meat claimed. "Huh? Shnookums" He raised an eyebrow before the dog started to rape him by touching him everywhere. "Meat, what the hell are you doing? He asked, dodging.

Meat told the imposter to hold still, Shnookums somehow got a sudden thrill of enjoyment out of this, having to feel his big powerful muscles and build body, trying to push upwards on him. Unaware this was a hard-on for Shnookums, Meat tried not to get angry until he was rolled around. "Why are you fighting me when I'm bigger? Shnookums has had enough so he gripped Meat's cat stared in his eyes as the dog stared into his while he rubbing his left cheek. "You're my very cute Shnookums," He said before being cut off by kissing him smack on the lips and made passionate love.

As they kissed, Shnookums took his boyfriend's arms and pinned them above his head as if tired up. The cat pulled away from him to recover his breath, but Meat wanted more cause he had developed a rich taste for it. It was like an obsessive side about him that cannot be tamed.

He soon unleashed the beast inside him and pushed the cat to lick his chest, but not before Shnookums pushed off of him, leading for the dog to seek for a problem. "It's not you, it's me. "You, are you sick or something? He asked, fearing he might lose him. "Absolutely not" he got off of him and the dog sat up with his arms supporting him. Meat waited for an answer so he listened close.

The cat took a deep breath cause his desires were thriving like he was about to die "I think we need to go on a couple of dates first before we start having sex. "Ya think? Meat scratched his head in confusion. "I don't know, I think it how relationships work," He said, clueless. Both didn't know the first thing about dating so Shnookums thought and insisted that they'll go look it up on the internet so Meat accepted that he's going the right cause when he tried to do something, he always fuck up.

Minutes later, Shnookums was searching up the keyword which is a date, he was sitting in the chair while Meat was sitting on his butt like a good dog. "Find anything yet? Meat asked, peeking over his shoulder. "No, and I'd appreciate it if you stop breathing down my neck" He lied to himself cause in reality, he believed him breathing down the neck was the first step towards marriage.

If they had been with others in the household than this would be exited out "On second thought, I want you to resume doing what you've been doing" He said and waited patiently, but he didn't feel any sloppiness so he looked back at the dog. "You said that breathing down your neck makes you uncomfortable" He repeated those exact words.

"I forgot to mention that I just had to rethink that and turns out that breathing down someone's neck is one of the things couples actually do" The cat showed him the website that was displayed which explains it in a more detailed matter.

Meat got a good look at what was shown, but he was wondering why that man a biting down on that woman's neck. "Uhh Shnookums, are you sure you typed in the correct words? H asked, looking over the images."Of course, look at how close his mouth is to his neck" He paused and looked closer then notice that this was an article about sucking someone's blood from the blood and that's not the worse part, the title was about vampires.

"Shnookums, we're learning about vampires now? He asked the obvious question to which he already knew the answer. The cat told him to forget what he ever way as he backed out of the page and proceeded with the correct spellings. Meat shrugged his shoulders allowed his mouth to spread its fresh air on his neck, making his companion such an erection so he closed his eyes "Just go on a couple of dates tomorrow" he yawned but kept typing.

"I'm going to sleep," He walked around in circles a couple of times before plopping down "wake me when you get the information" He yawned and folded his arms, using them as a pillow. Shnookums looked at him, snoring softly and smiled, but he was tired as well so he got up to get some milk to stay active.

 _ **I'm surprised that this was one inspired by Red & Stimpy so their affections towards each other might rub off including their bisexuality.**_


End file.
